Opposites Attract
by Jayne Hawke
Summary: A developing love story between Isuke Inukai and Haruki Sagae which follows the episodes in which the two characters are featured heavily as well as continuing on from the series finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

So I've been at Myoujou Academy for less than a day and already it seems that I've managed to piss off my roommate; whom by the way, is absolutely gorgeous. She has long pink hair with a tight curl on either side of her pale face. Her skin is incredibly smooth and seems to shine in certain lighting. Her eyes are the colour of glistening amber, and her lips are full and luscious. Although her personality is that of a stuck-up, spoilt rich girl, she seems very approachable, or at least I thought so, but boy was I wrong. I asked if I could borrow some nail polish remover because I forgot to pack mine, and after messing with me, she finally mentions that she wears gel on her nails and hence doesn't have any remover either. Okay, sure I grabbed her in an arm lock so that I could get a good look at her nails and I told her that if she keeps wearing gel her nails will get really thin, but I did still tell her that the colour was pretty. After that she tried to move as far away from me as she could without having to leave the room. I wanted to say something to clear the air a little, but the tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Luckily someone knocked on the door so I didn't have to pretend that I was still unpacking, just so I didn't have to look at her. I stood up, taking a box of Pocky with me and moved towards the door. The pink-haired beauty picked up a towel from the end of her bed and headed into the bathroom for a shower. She turned and said sharply over her shoulder, "I suppose I should at least introduce myself, my name is Isuke Inukai." I turned my head slightly to acknowledge her, "And mine's Haruki Sagae. I have a feeling this is going to be rather enjoyable Isuke-chan." The glare the she cast me was one of pure ice and daggers. "That's Isuke-sama to you," she said flatly. And with the passing of yet another awkward moment Isuke ventured into the bathroom and I answered the door, hitting another girl in the face as I opened it. I extended my hand to help her up, apologising as I lifted her to her feet again. Her hands were unbelievably soft, almost like silk. It was in that instant that I realised she had to be the target. It just isn't possible for an assassin to have such velvet-like hands. The girl before me blushed profusely when I voiced my thoughts as a compliment, selectively neglecting to include the part about her obviously being the target. It was then that I noticed another girl, slightly taller than the other, standing behind her holding a clipboard. They were from Room 1 and they were doing the evening roll-call to make sure everyone had arrived. I introduced myself politely and informed them that Isuke was in the shower. The girl with soft hands, fidgeted nervously before lifting her head to speak, "My name is Haru Ichinose, it's a pleasure to meet you, I hope that we can all be good friends and graduate together." This poor girl clearly had no idea that, aside from her, every other member of the Black Class is an assassin charged with her demise. "You and Isuke-sama must be very close if you're not using honorifics when you talk about her. I'm so jealous." Her smile was bright and genuine, and contagious as well apparently because I found that soon enough I too was smiling, "No, not at all. We only just met each other a few minutes ago and it slipped my mind that she prefers to be called Isuke-sama. I guess it'll take some getting used to. Well, goodnight, we'll see you in class tomorrow." Haru beamed back at me and waved as she skipped the short distance from our room back to theirs, whilst the other girl just stalked along behind her. I stepped back inside the room and pulled the door closed with a sigh, leaning me head on the thick wooden frame.

"So what do you think?" I turned to see Isuke standing before me in nothing but a towel. Damn, she had a body to die for. Her legs were toned and so were her arms. Her breasts were at least a D-cup from what I could tell, and despite the towel not revealing much else, I could tell that her stomach was tort. "What do I think of what" I managed to reply. All I could think about was how attractive Isuke appeared. "Seriously?" Isuke looked at me, clearly irritated by my response. "Well, I'm 100% certain that Haru Ichinose is the target if that's what you mean." She crossed her arms under her breasts, further accentuating them and began tapping her foot, "So I'm not the only one then. And what do you think of that blue-haired freak Tokaku Azuma?" I could've sworn my mouth hit the floor beneath or feet as a result of sheer shock. "What, you mean that the other girl outside just now, was _the_ Azuma? Oh shit, no wonder why she was so stone-cold and scary." My statement seemed to lighten the mood a little because Isuke allowed an adorable giggle to escape her lips. After that she turned towards her bed, folded back the covers, dropped her towel on the floor and climbed into bed pulling the covers up to her ears. Not only is my roommate incredibly beautiful and proud, but she sleeps completely naked. My first night in the dorms of Myoujou Academy was going to be a long one.

**Chapter 2: **


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed now since I had arrived at Myoujo Academy, Isuke and I were able to hold full conversations when we were alone in our room, and we were becoming rather close. Isuke is not as straight forward as I am and would rather not communicate how she feels about anything other than her boredom that was induced by our classes. None of us are in this place to learn anything except for the class president and the target, Haru Ichinose. When the last day of this school week finally came to a close I headed back to my room immediately, desperately wanting to take a shower and re-paint my nails again, seeing as I'd finally gotten my hands on some nail polish remover. Because of my training my nails became damaged rather quickly and so every few days I take a little time to clean them properly and apply more polish to them. Sometimes Isuke gets irritated by me doing so but when I confessed that it's one of the few things I enjoy she just let me be. I practically ran back to my room, dropped my clothes, grabbed my towel and burst through the door of the bathroom only to discover that my gorgeous, pink-haired roommate had already beaten me to it and was about to step under the water.  
"How the heck did you beat me back?" I asked in complete disbelief. Entirely unashamed she turned to face me, giving me a full frontal in the process. "I always leave class early and this afternoon I decided I would shower earlier than usual. Is that a problem?" I blush profusely as Isuke places her hands on her hips and leans sideways a little not bothering to cover any part of herself. I had completely forgotten that I too was stark naked until I caught Isuke raking her eyes over my body. However, rather than being embarrassed as I probably should have been, I mimicked her stance and said in a rather cocky tone, "like what you see?" Now don't get me wrong I'm not complaining about what happened next, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting it. Isuke moved towards me and pinned me against the basin. "I most certainly do, and Isuke always gets what she desires." I could feel her bare body flush against me and I gasped at the sudden contact. Before I really knew what was happening Isuke had pressed her luscious lips against mine and pushed her tongue into my mouth, kissing me fiercely. My entire body was on fire wherever her skin made contact with my own. I decided to take the risk and placed my hands on her hips, pulling her closer to me still. When I received no deterrence from the beautiful girl I pushed my leg between her thighs and pressed it hard against her throbbing core. She was dripping wet and so was I. I was so desperate to have her right then and there that I turned us around so that she was pinned against the basin, my leg still between her thighs and both of my hands sought out her D-cup breasts eliciting a guttural moan from deep within the breath-taking creature.  
Isuke threw her head back in ecstasy as I dropped to my knees in front of her and began licking the outside of her soft, pink folds. She bucked her hips forward and grabbed the back of my hair as she begged me to give her the release that her body so desperately desired. I readily obliged and pushed my tongue past her folds and began sucking and licking her now swollen clit. I pull back momentarily in an attempt to tease her but my head is shoved roughly back into place before I can even speak. As the sweat rolls off of our bodies I myself have become extremely aroused and begin playing with myself. My own juices are covering the inside of my toned thighs as Isuke begs me for more. Happily, I thrust two fingers inside of her waiting pussy and begin to pump them in and out at a steady pace. She moans loudly and after little more than five or so minutes, an abundance of her feminine juices are coating my fingers and my chin. I suck my fingers clean and then wipe my chin on the back of my hand. "You taste divine Isuke-sama," I say with a seductive smile. She doesn't answer immediately because she is trying to catch her breath after the earth-shaking orgasm that had flooded her body.  
Wordlessly we both step into the steaming shower, clean ourselves and then return to the main bedroom in nothing more than towels. I climb onto my bed, still in my towel, as Isuke walks towards me. "Now it's your turn," she purrs as she drops her towel and straddles my waist. She wastes no time in uncovering my body and taking a hardened nipple into her mouth. She bites and licks it as she snakes her hand between my thighs and along the length of my drooling mound. I push my hips towards her and moan louder than I wanted to, knowing that the girls in the room next door were likely to hear me. She feels the wetness there and without warning drove three fingers inside of me and began pumping them in and out at a rapid pace. She really knew what she was doing that's for sure. In a matter of fifteen minutes Isuke had me writhing underneath her as my orgasm neared. Feeling my walls clench around her fingers she curled them and began to brush her fingers against my G-spot. Then, as quickly as the pink-haired beauty had straddled my waist, I was experiencing my own earth-shattering orgasm. My whole body shook violently as the waves of pleasure rolled over me. Exhausted I collapsed. Isuke squeezed into bed beside me, turned off the lamp and then snuggled into my side. If tonight was anything to go by, my time at Myoujo Academy wasn't going to be as horrible as I'd first thought./p


	3. Chapter 3

When morning broke I rolled over and tried to stretch out only realise that there was another body under the covers beside me. It took me a short moment to recall what events had unfolded the night before. Lifting the sheet slightly I smirked to myself. We were both still completely naked, and the form of the woman next to me was practically radiant in the morning sunlight that was streaming through a crack in the curtain. Her long, red hair was spread in a messy array across the pillow, her luscious, pink lips were partially separated as her she breathed heavily. Her ample breasts bounced slightly as her chest rose and fell with each breath in and out. Her slightly tanned skin felt smooth under my touch as I ever so gently brushed my fingers across her warm flesh. As my touches became less subtle she slowly, but surely, began to stir. I brushed back the strands of pink hair that had fallen into my face, tucking the stray locks behind my ear. Then, leaning down I softly pressed my lips against hers. Feeling Haruki start to return the kiss only served to intensify my actions.

A familiar need began to build deep within me as my hands caressed every inch of her skin before settling on her breasts. My long, nimble fingers began to tease her nipples, circling and pinching them. As her eyelids fluttered open I smiled once again. "It's about time you woke up," I teased, my voice laced with a tone of superiority. In my own mind I fondly recalled the events of last night and decided that this girl would become my toy whilst I was forced to stay here, at least until I had killed the target. And Isuke always gets what she wants. The red-head rolled onto her side and propped herself up on one elbow, returning my smile, though hers was somewhat less devious. After another hour of ravenous fucking I sauntered into the shower and made myself ready for the day. There may not have been any classes today, but that did not mean I could afford to waste time on something as ridiculous as a weekend. No. Instead I would spend my day observing the target, learning her mannerisms, what things caused her to drop her guard. It was certainly obvious that she had no idea that we were all assassins; or if she did, this girl was very gifted when it came to maintaining a façade. Lost in my thoughts I failed to notice that my clumsy and intrusive roommate had joined me in the shower. Her hands began to wander over my pale skin. "Did Isuke give you permission to join her?" I ask flatly. However, rather than provide me with a verbal answer, her lips met my flesh in the form of gentle, yet aggressive kisses. Spinning around I pin her against the wall. "As much as Isuke would enjoy taking you again, Isuke has things that she must tend to today; rather important things." I release my grip and take a step back under the water and begin to shampoo my hair in the hopes of deterring my very persistent, absolutely gorgeous roommate.

Hours went by as I followed Haru Ichinose from a distance. Watching threw a set of binoculars I meticulously observed her every move, every action, every mannerism. I knew that there were some incompetent assassins in our group and I knew that all I had to do would be to bide my time, watch the events unfold and then choose the opportune moment to pounce and eliminate her. I had to admit that she was rather cute and perhaps it may be fun to toy with her a little, messing with that Azuma girl in the process, seeing as the two girls had become quite close it seemed, physically at least. I watched longer still, lying in wait silently as a gentle breeze blew through my smooth, pink hair. Suddenly another presence came to my attention. Someone was now watching me. For a few brief moments I selectively ignored them until I could feel them sneaking up on me. One they were directly behind me I rolled over and sprung to my feet. Having still not seen their face as I took up an open fighting stance a growled, "Who dares to sneak up on Isuke?" A light chuckle could be heard emanating from beneath the hood that the stranger wore, which then turned into adorable giggling. In that instant I knew you it was. Lowering my fists and cocking my hip as I crossed my arms under my breasts I sighed audibly. "And what would you be doing out hear? I thought you had other plans for the day Haruki." She lifted her arms up and removed the hood that had been hiding her pretty face. Her amber eyes pierced my own with a hint of danger and lust. "I think the question is what are you doing out here Isuke?" Rolling my eyes and replied with a tired growl, "That's Isuke-sama to you."


End file.
